worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya Dramatis Personae
Imperial Government Empress Haruhi Suzumiya Emperor Consort Kyon General Secretary Yuki Nagato Secretary of State Mikuru Asahina Secretary of Home Affairs Itsuki Koizumi Ambassador Ruri "Kuroneko" Gokou The current Ambassador to New Anglia, Ruri Gokou is a severe and imperious woman, though she is certainly not without her eccentricities. She is well known in diplomatic circles for her very distinct style of dress; she is often seen at various diplomatic functions wearing gothic lolita-style clothes and a set of fake cat ears. Due to her habits, many members of her staff have affectionately nicknamed her Kuroneko (lit. "Black Cat"). Imperial Security and Intelligence Service Director Ryoko Asakura Assistant Director Emiri Kimidori SOS Imperial Armed Forces SOS Imperial Guard Field Marshal Ayako Takanawa Captain Anna Pelayo 1st Lieutenant Filicia Heidelman :"Just call me Filicia. No need to state my rank. We're all soldiers here, aren't we?" Filicia Heidelman is an SOS Imperial Guard platoon leader. A university graduate who majored in history, she chose to forego a career in academia in favor of attending the Guard's Officer Candidate School. She graduated with honors from OCS with the rank of 2nd Lieutenant, and her first assignment was leading a combat platoon on the world of Gorasnaya, which proved to be largely uneventful until her unit was sent to the town of Seize to rescue another platoon that had come under attack by a relict population of Chimaerans. After the successful rescue mission, she was promoted to 1st Lieutenant. She was among the many SOS Imperial Guard forces sent to fight the Multiversal Empire of Happiness as part of the Shinra Republic-led coalition; she, along with the rest of her platoon, survived the war. 1st Lieutenant David Vasquez An SOS Imperial Guard platoon leader, David Vasquez was involved in an incident involving feral Chimaerans and Schismatics in the city of Seize on Gorasnaya, which necessitated the rescue of the remnants of his platoon by Filicia Heidelman and her unit. He was among the forces sent to fight the Multiversal Empire of Happiness. Sergeant Major Rio Kazumiya Master Sergeant Mark Briggs Color Sergeant Keith David Foley :"RAMIREZ!" Keith David Foley leads one of the rifle squads in Filicia Heidelman's platoon. He appears to be quite fond of his subordinate James Ramirez, often ordering him to perform seemingly absurd or impossible tasks. Color Sergeant Paul Jackson Color Sergeant Derek Westbrook Sergeant Barry Dunn Sergeant Noël Kannagi Corporal Joseph Allen Private First Class James Ramirez :"'Ramirez, do this. Ramirez, do that.' When will they ever stop?" James Ramirez is the wonder boy of Filicia Heidelman's platoon, capable of performing seemingly any task presented to him no matter how impossible or absurd. Private First Class Kanata Sorami :"Trumpetah?" Private First Class Kureha Suminoya SOS Imperial Marine Corps The "Magnificent Five" The "Magnificent Five" are a cabal of five of the oldest and most experienced officers in the entire SOS Imperial Armed Forces, with careers originating in the Directorate War and the Great Crusade. Part of what made their meteoric rise to fame and power all the more remarkable was their relatively humble origins. All five of them had started out at the very bottom of the SOS Imperial Marine Corps hierarchy; at the outbreak of the Directorate War, they were but freshly commissioned 2nd Lieutenants barely out of the academy and placed in command of their own platoons. They distinguished themselves well enough during the initial engagements of the Directorate War to be rapidly promoted to Captain and placed in command of company-level forces, though they certainly did not stop there. By the end of the Directorate War and the start of the Holy Empire's involvement in the Great Crusade, the five women were already Lieutenant Generals, personally leading corps-level forces into battle. They all quickly made Field Marshal as the Great Crusade progressed and were personally present at nearly every major engagement involving the Holy Empire during that conflict. They are among the few individuals alive today who can safely say that they personally fought alongside the legendary Primarchs of the Adeptus Astartes. The Magnificent Five continued to fight long after the end of the Great Crusade; some of their more notable accomplishments in the immediate post-Great Crusade period include the purging of the Overfiends in 3011 and the pacification of the Risea Sector in 3151-3157. They were also instrumental in helping secure Haruhiist aid for the fledgling Eleven Colonies during the First Bragulan War. Despite being repeatedly offered positions in the Joint Chiefs of Staff, however, the Magnificent Five declined every single time, preferring to leave matters of administration in the hands of younger, more bureaucratically capable officers. After the pacification of the Risea Sector, the Magnificent Five settled into a state of semi-retirement, occasionally returning to give advice to the Joint Chiefs, to teach classes at the Marine Corps Academy, or to help oversee important programs like Project Radio Noise or Project Infinite Stratos. They were officially reactivated in early 3401 to help lead the SOS Imperial Armed Forces contingent participating in the Shinra Republic-led coalition against the Multiversal Empire of Happiness. Field Marshal Homura Akemi :"We are cold, rational, mechanical monsters, and we win by being colder, more rational, and more mechanical than all the other monsters out there who would dare oppose us. We decide who lives and who dies. That's just how it is." Field Marshal Madoka Kaname :"They were my brothers and sisters in arms. To them, I have an obligation to ensure that their sacrifices will help make this universe a kinder, gentler place." Field Marshal Sayaka Miki :"Get us in closer! I want to hit those Tau bastards over there with my sword!" Field Marshal Kyoko Sakura :"Once you have been on the battlefield, seen the spectacle, tasted the thrills, felt the tension, felt the sheer exhilaration, it all becomes a part of you. Once you've awakened the warrior within, it never sleeps again. You crave ever greater spectacles, ever bigger thrills, ever greater tension. People like me care little for money, power, fame, or even sex. I like war. No, I LOVE war! God help me, I enjoy every last second of it." Field Marshal Mami Tomoe :"I believe that there are causes that are truly worth dying for. Repeatedly, if need be. Now, where'd the rest of my body go?" Field Marshal Diane Nakano The current commandant of the Marine Corps, Diane Nakano is accordingly one of the most senior officers in the entire service, outranked only by the Magnificent Five and a few other elder officers. Field Marshal Christopher Takahashi Major General Mikoto Misaka The Sisters Colonel Kuroko Shirai Infinite Stratos Test Unit The Infinite Stratos Test Unit (ISTU) was initially composed of five officers chosen to participate in Project Infinite Stratos, an SOS Imperial Marine Corps initiative meant to help close the all too real supersoldier gap between the Holy Empire and its neighbors in the Koprulu Zone by developing all-new infantry weapons and powered armor. By complete chance, the ISTU at its inception was an all-female unit, though a male officer was later added to the roster. Captain Cecilia Alcott 1st Lieutenant Yinglin Huang 1st Lieutenant Houki Shinonono 2nd Lieutenant Laura Bodewig 2nd Lieutenant Charlotte Dunois 2nd Lieutenant Ichika Orimura SOS Imperial Navy Fleet Admiral Josefina Aquino Fleet Admiral Chester W. Yamamoto Admiral Silvia Pereira Commodore Jacqueline Branch Captain Marta Kujikawa Captain Louise Takamachi Lieutenant Commander Yuji Hiraga Law Enforcement Sergeant Nathan Hale Sergeant Yvette Nuñez Academia Dr. Harumi Kiyama Dr. Kikyou Yoshikawa Mr. Rokubungi Business Junko Sato Doe Tsukino Mr. Yu Private Fujimi High School Students and Faculty Saeko Busujima Kohta Hirano Takashi Komuro Alice Maresato Shizuka Marikawa Rei Miyamoto Saya Takagi Mr. Rokubungi's Group Mr. Aoba Mr. Hyuga Ms. Ibuki Ms. Shikinami Miscellaneous Takeo Masaki Category:Character Information